Concrete Angel
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: not a love story - has some humour - Girl finds her self locked in Azkaban but escapes - fueled by revenge she learns new things. 'A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate - when morning comes it will be too late'


Azkaban was as cold, dark and torturous place, haunted by Dementor's served to destroy our emotions and create utter darkness in all the light that could shine in your mind and heart. They suck each and every happy memory and good feeling from your heart and leave you with the pain, suffering and regret. The torture that is inflicted by facing all the bad things that you have done, and all the pain and fear that you have come to know is far worse than any physical muggle torture ever to be created; not even being put on a rack compares to the pain felt at the core of your being when you are beset by a Dementor. My only company was the tortured wails of those receiving their punishment. The pathetic cries for help and those begging for their freedom and trying in vain to repent for their sins. The passing Dementor's carried the dead to be thrown into the heartless cold black sea as dead as the souls that haunt it's icy glass like surface. Those on the brink of death where also thrown into the sea, grabbed and dragged under by the talons of death, as cold and bleak as the heart of a black hole.

They where the lucky ones, they escaped the nightmare's of day to day life. Anything written about what goes on in these walls are nothing but whispers; changed from one mouth to another. You only really chip at the surface of the looking glass; at what real horrors lie within these scream filled walls. Today was different, silence penetrated the emptiness of my dark cold cell. The Dementor's never came for me, I had escaped the pain for now but not knowing when they are going to come is truly the worst torture of all.

For what felt like eternity I waited in dread, the metal rusting cell door didn't creak that morning, nor did it for the remainder of my cautiousness. When I had opened my eye's the door was at a jar and my shackles released, was I free? I could hardly walk, my feet and legs brittle from the captivity I was living in. They could hardly carry me as I stagger to the door. Every prisoner was gone or still escaping from their tomb, I knew not of what was going on but I didn't want to wait and find out. I limped along the dark, and gloomy corridor looking for any way out but every where I went was more dire than the last place I had been. The inmates run for their lives from something around the other side of the hallway; gripping to a corner I haul my self around, a Dementor hovers across looking for it's final victim. Backing away I twist and try to escape but I could feel the cold, deathly grasp of the Dementor's hands inching closer to my neck. It wasn't suppose to end this way; while I'm locked in here, wrongly accused of a travesty I had never committed. My mother had used my life to save her own, when it came down to life and death my mother used me to save her self. A young and innocent 16 year old girl, my life had only started back then but was unfairly stripped from me.

She had never truly loved me and the feeling was mutual. In the end no matter how I denied it; nobody really would have believed me. Her eye's set only on the money that would be given in the end was the thing that truly came to her heart. Her fake smiles and motherly gesture's were nothing but a charade to make her look good in the eyes of others, but who would anyone ever have truly believed? After my father died of an unknown and unforgiving death, my mother took over. My father saw through it all and left everything to me, my mother was never going to have that; no, she would not accept it. that's why she had to get rid of me, even if it meant sticking her only and last daughter into a place that was truly hell on earth. The Dementor gave up after it's feudal chase, capturing a helpless wizard that was too weak to run any further and collapsed at it's feet. I hid in a small storage room from the demoting beast, the room was lit and held all the things that belonged to the prisoner's; such as their wands and clothes. Grabbing anything I could and putting it on, there was a bone chilling groan and when I looked around the Dementor towered over. Grabbing at wands I tried several spells, nothing worked so I would grab another; on grabbing the 5th one and pointing it, my eyes screwed shut and i looked away using my free hand to protect my feeble body as I cowered. The Dementor fell silent, too silent, when I opened my eyes it just stood there. Looking at me and backing off as I held the wand out further, for some reason this white bone like wand held it off of me.

Creeping around it I creep slowly along the corridor, the Dementor's edging away as I approach. Walking around a corner cracked with age 2 odd men stand there surrounded by the Dementor's, they weren't being attacked either; the man with the black robe turns his head and glances idily at me before glaring curiously to the Dementor's hovering past me up to him and joining the large grouping of dark silhouettes across the wall. The smaller and chubbier one looks to my hand and starts twitching and whispering something to his apparent master, my hand on the wand tightens as I back up. My throat becomes dry, my breaths stutter gently as i try and fail in ana attempt towards hiding the wand from the rat like creature sniffing and glaring.

"Brat! Give me that wand" the rat thing runs at me and I back off, pointing the wand at him to make him stop and retreat back to his master.

"Just drop the wand onto the ground" the rat is shoved back by the tall pale man, his hand reaching out to try grab it but I shift it away provoking a threatening stance.

"c-come any closer to me and I'll use….a spell on you" I stutter in a bluff, I didn't know anything powerful that could protect me from him if he really did attack.

"don't be stupid, give me that wand!" the man snatch's and I spin, booting him right in the leg making him hop up and down.

"get--get away from me" while he's hopping I boot him straight in the bum making him fall and roll back from where he came from. The tall, pale man finds this all very amusing as his hand rise's up and his finger's flick up and down for me to come closer. He seemed soft spoken but at the same time his gesture's taunted me and my heart told me not to listen to him and stay away.

"I….I'll give you the worthless stick if you show me the way out of this wretched place" I was bargaining with my life now, but he seemed to accept the offer and moves from the door way. The rat stands looking at him cock eyed and then placing his hands near his chin sniffling and giving him a questioning look. Slowly watching the rat-freak, I point the wand at the back of them, twisting and walking backwards watching the Dementor's cautiously. I end up backing into the pale man and jumping back, his eye's fixing into mine; burning through my soul and sending fear throughout my entire body. My eye's shift up and down from his face to the door to the outside, but on the outside we're surrounded by the sea and nothing else. Not even the backdrop of an island can be seen from the cliff face, but keeping to the bargain I give him the wand and run off out into the harbour area before he can do anything i might regret.

"how am I going to get out of here…I can't swim it, I'll drown" staring off into the distance my eye's shut as I drop to the ground. I was too tiered to stand anymore, the water splash's up smacking me as if trying to claw and pull me under the water. The pale man stands close by with the rat watching, Dementor's swooping around the sky watching also.

"I can't give up…not here, not after a second chance of life" I stand up weakly and step towards the edge of the rotting planks, toes poking off of the edge. My eye's stare into the water, it was deep and black like a ominous evil that hides the lurking ghouls of the dead.

"I can do this…" about to jump a face appears on the water making me yelp and run from the water onto the ground close by.

"I can't do this!!!" looking about I realise the corpses of the dead drifting up and onto the shore, they had all tried to swim but failed. What was I so scared of? I was forced to see death every day for 2 years in Azkaban, why couldn't I look death in the eye's now, when it stared me straight in the face I couldn't bare to keep looking.

"I..I can face this…it's only water" I stand up still shaking, nails dug into my palms as I gulp and run screaming to the water and jumping in. I found my self swept back onto the shore by the current after only a minute of swimming, repeatedly I ran into the water trying to swim only to be dragged back. Azkaban didn't want me to escape it's cage was locked and refused to open and accept my release. Lying on the ground I take deep breath's looking up at the sky, the pale man inching closer to me but stopping when I sit up ready to give it another go. Something knocked me back and I fell right back onto my knee's breathing heavily, I had reached my limits and the lack of food was taking its toll.

"finally going to surrender?" the pale man scoff's towering over me, I glare at the dirt and stand up shakily.

"never, not until I escape this place" the rat seems as amused at my persistence to leave as well now.

"what will you do once you leave? You're a wanted criminal" I start to limp towards the beach ready to try again.

"then I'll run, and keep running for as long as I can" I can hardly speak and end up whimpering my words. Gliding through the water, I end up washed back up again onto the shore even quicker than before.

"you didn't get very far that time, maybe you should give up and go back to your cell" the rat sniggers pointing back to the prison of lost hope and suffering screams.

"like I'm going to listen to a freak like you" I snap standing up and glaring at him, he glare's back; hands in the shape of claws as he bares his buck teeth at me.

"you're the freak, swimming in a sea full of corpses and then jumping back in when your obviously at your last thin thread of life" the rat snaps, growling my head turns and I stomp towards him in a blind fury and grab his collar; the pale man only watching.

"I'd like to see you stand here laughing at the corpse's of these people if you went through everything we have" my grip release's and he drops onto his backside again, my eye's slide to the tall one before making my way quickly back towards the prison.

"hah, so you are giving up?" the fat rat gets up shouting but i ignore him and go to get supplies, the battle wasn't over yet. I come back later with a large pile of random wands and other assortments, throwing them onto the ground and beginning to fiddle with them.

"floating spell!" nothing happens and I look at the wand "uhm, float spell-e-amus!" still no cigar, the rat almost on the floor laughing in hysterics at me.

"magic carpet?" the wand still doesn't do anything and I grumble angrily.

"how can such a useless girl manage to end up here in Azkaban? You can't even cast a simple spell for gods sake" the rat splutter's still rolling about on the ground, the pale man trying not to smile at the humiliation I was placing on my self.

"I wasn't suppose to end up here, I got framed for something I never did" I growl, picking up a new wand and trying more spells that pop into my head.

"maybe abra kadabra alakazam fly me away as fast as you can!!" I cry shaking the wand around hoping for something to happen, head tilting down in embracement as the rat laughs louder thumping the ground trying to breath.

"you…-gasp- should be a comedian -gasp- you're hilarious!" my ears prick up and I twist my head to look at him, eye's glowing with anger and frustration.

"if you're so 'brilliant' how about you and you're friend use some magic to get me out of here?" my head twisting back to the sea, hand relapsing as I drop to the ground grumbling with my legs crossed and my arms gripping the ragged trousers i had on. For age's I just sat there looking out to the other side of the sea until it began raining heavily.

"could this get any worse…first I end up being followed around by 2 idiot's that Wont leave me alone" voice raising to emphasise the comment towards them, before flopping onto my back and looking at them upside down.

"and then I find my self stuck here, with no mode of escape. I swear when they said I would never see the bright side of life again they meant it" looking back up the sky while it collapses in on its self, thunder erupts so fierce that I fly up onto my feet and towards the 2 of them. When the flash has dispersed and natural light regains its strength, the rat looks around.

"where did she go?" there's a small whimper from the tall pale mans side, I stand cowering behind him face stuffed into his black robe.

"holy gods, what is with this place" I stutter unlatching from him and looking in front of him then to the sky.

"it's like a magnet to stupid fears" rat looks at me cock eyed my head follows his sight up to the pale man, I give a smile and let go backing off.

"a-heh sorry…I never have control over my reactions, especially towards thunder and lightning. Scares the henbane's out of me" giving a short cough I stand looking at my fists then at him eye's dropping into shame.

"well…anyway.. -growl- what the heck was that..??" alerting to the growls, a smug smirk appears on the mans face. Head dropping further, his hand rests onto the top of my skull and I look up confused.

"ever thought of being a Death Eater?" the rat looks at the pale man in shock horror and bounce's about in frustration.

"are you feeling well sir? You just asked the most useless and sorriest excuse for a witch on the face of the planet to become a Death Eater?" he panics looking at her then back at him still in more horror than before.

"silence Pettigrew. No one asked for your worthless opinion" the pale man glare's bitterly then back at me his long pale hand holds out to me and he smiles. My head shakes and I hold his hand closing his spread fingers into a fist and push it to his chest and let go.

"I'm sorry, I have someone I need to find before I can move on. I've waited too long to escape" his smile fade's as he looks at me with an odd look before turning to leave.

"suit's your self, but you'll never get off this island alive" the pale man begins to leave but I shout him to turn, I didn't know why.

"what's your name?" my eye's linger on him he just looks at me his eye's cold as ice, sending chills down the receivers spine.

"Voldemort" without anything else him and the grotesque Pettigrew left me standing, but a funny thing happened. I began to smile as I reached into my pocket and look at the white wand with the bone carving for a moment.

"Voldemort…I'll remember your name" with a wave I attract the attention of a Dementor that slowly comes to me waiting for orders.

"collect some of your friends, I need help crossing this sea" without anything much more than a chilling rattle from its mouth more appear and obstruct the sky, sucking what seems like more than just the air around them.

It felt strange, relying on the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in the decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. At the same time, I felt they where the only closest things to me now, there deluded angst was the same as mine. I wanted to destroy the happiness and peace my mother had been given, in replacement of my lost soul. Left to rot in Azkaban I now feel soul-less but I wasn't like any of the other's to come and go from the prison after these beasts had their way with everything you held dear. I was still the innocent child that was framed 2 years ago, I never sought to kill anyone but my mother would be a special acceptation. I was going to make her suffer slowly and painfully. The Dementor's set me down close to a small village not far from London it's self, giving them strict commands they brought me anything I requested before I surmised them to go and join the other's with Voldemort. I walked along the dark and cold path of the farm land, I had been given new clothes by the Dementor's along with food.

[some where with Voldemort and the death eaters]

"Finally, I have my wand back. Hand it to me Pettigrew, hurry up" Pettigrew bows handing over the wand, Voldemort's smile widens as he picks it up and laughs evilly but the smile fade's when he looks at it closer.

"Pettigrew?" the small rat like man cowers at the tone of Voldemort's voice as he grabs him by the scruff of the neck with the intention to kill.

"M-master, what's wrong?" Voldemort's anger dimensioning as he squeeze's the wand so that it snaps, The death eater's jumping and gulping at his flurried anger.

"this is not my wand, where did you put my -real- wand?" Pettigrew shake's his head in horror and fear as he's dropped and begins to beg at the feet of Voldemort.

"I swear master, that's the wand the girl gave me" Voldemort stops his face becoming indescribable to the eye, what ever he was thinking was hidden.

"that girl…Death eater's go to the Azkaban and find a young girl, I don't care if she's dead or alive just get me my wand!" the Death eater's inch slowly to the door but jump and run at the sound of his bellowing voice.

"Now!" Voldemort sits down in a large armchair growling into his hand, Pettigrew crawls on his knee's to sit close to the arm chair.

"we should of killed her where she was my lord" Pettigrew whimper's with a low voice, unsure whether he should speak or stay silent. The silence Voldemort gives him tells him that he should be quiet and just watch unless he want's slaughtered. Mean while I was still walking down the old roads of London, now and again a car would pass by. I could sense Dementor's still following me from the sky, if they got caught it was their problem of course. I found my way to the Leaky Cauldron, tapping the bricks to get into Diagon Alley.

"Three up…two across" muttering and walking into the cobbled archway, the night was almost over, shops began to prepare for the busy day ahead. I didn't really know what I was going to do now that I had escaped, my mother was going to take some time to locate so I decided to find a job some where. I ended up working under Flourish & Blotts as a full time cleric selling books to Hogwart students and teacher's, of course the best bit about it was I could practise using magic so I fitted in more. I got paid 42 galleons, but the books weren't that simple to handle. They always either tried to bite me or go invisible, then there was the students that made a huge mess of the book arrangements. After a lot of saving I finally had enough money to get a seat in to Hogwarts for late witch's, sitting in Slytherin, people didn't realise I was a Azkaban prisoner so I fitted in quietly and stayed hidden from any public notice.

I met some interesting people while I was at Hogwarts, the famous Harry Potter, the infamous political Draco Malfoy and through them I met the great Dumbledore whom became a guidance for me. This made me feel like i was worth something, even if it where only for a short time. It wasn't long before I finally had to leave because Voldemort had caught up to me using Draco Malfoy, the good thing was I had found out where my mother was hiding out. I had to move quickly though the death eater's weren't the slow type, with Voldemort's wand in my hands it made their pursuit against me urgent but I couldn't stop. Not now, not with my mother's fate in close hand, I wasn't about to let her escape, after I had my way, only then would I stop and let fate console me. I found my self relying on the cover of dusk, night and dawn using energy potions to keep my self going. Death following me, circling me, like buzzards getting closer every time I tripped over or rested. Looking for a quick feed when the preyer became prey.

For some reason the Dementor's protected me from anything that sought my flesh, when I slept they stood guard or hid in the shadow's. Like in a horror movie as I walked through the forests they crept through rotten tree's and decaying shadow's just to keep close. Finally I found the Mansion, I would find my revenge on my wretched mother. She had hidden her self under cover of a simple maid at the housing, taking care of the Malfoy's when they where away. I simple knocked at the door and a woman came, on looking at me the door slammed on my face to the sound of screaming and shouting then a hushed silence. Turning around a Dementor stands hiding in plain sight, a quick glare sends it away. Just in time for Lucius Malfoy to answer with a cold stares, his eye's wonder the gardens then onto me with a confused look.

"can I help you?" his nose flayer's but his disturbed by Draco's complaining voice, when Draco see's me he runs to the door.

"I heard you ran away from Hogwarts, and you end up here at our door step?" Draco smugly smirks looking me up and down, his father now passing glance's between me and him.

"you know this girl?" Draco and his snobby attitude bloom into full summit at his father's words.

"know her? She was the best female prefect the Slytherin house got, for a mere girl anyway" I smile to his -kind- words then look around the gardens.

"I'm actually here on official business, I'm looking for one of your maids" Draco looks at me puzzled, they let me in after a good minute of just standing there. They couldn't let me go of course, they where death eaters and Voldemort would have their souls if they let the one he saught after escape. The house is large with the scatter of random house elves running around cleaning the mansion.

"one of our maids came running, screaming something stupid about a large black ghost at the door" looking my self up and down my clothes aren't scruffy and I was almost pristine clean as if I hadn't walked the whole way.

"well, I was known to scare the sillies off of people if they didn't actually look at me long enough" I smile with a sarcastic grin while we walk through to the dining hall.

"do you even know what the maid your looking for looks like, maybe a name?" Lucius skims through his register of staff.

"to tell the truth, it's been about 2 years since I've seen her. Knowing the no good slime she will have changed her appearance and name" Draco and Lucius look at me suspiciously, giving the now and again accusing glare.

"why would she be hiding from you?" Draco sitting on the dining chair's holds an apple and leans like he would in the Slytherin common room.

"personal matter's, she's my mother you see. She's been hiding from me ever since my father died, took everything and threw me onto the streets. For a pureblood she was filthy if you don't mind my remark" taking the book and skimming down it, no name's link to her making me grumble.

"looks like she's hidden her self, but she wont be able to hide from me for long. I need to figure her out she was sneaky but not smart" my hand slides down the page's looking at every name. It began to get dark outside and I left to sit in a small visitors study out of the Malfoy's road, a house elf would come in and ask if I wanted anything every couple of hours. The large clock strummed the chime of midnight, tiredness slinked in as the potion's I had drunk wore off. My head slid along with my body as I lay on the closed book eye's fluttering to a gentle close and I fell into a soft slumber to the ticking of the clock's brass pendulum. My body shifting to the sound of a curtain being pulled, I lean onto my chin and look up at the house elf peering back from over the table.

"good morning" the house elf squeaks in a hyper voice making me arose from my lackadaisical movement.

"morning, what time is it?" the house elf jumps off from the chair onto the floor and stands to the clock looking up at it with a subtle emotion.

"8am miss" pulling my self up into the chair, my back tingle's from the awkward way I was lying down.

"Master is having breakfast, master wanted to know if you where coming down to join them" the house elf hops over to grab my hand and pull me to my feet but I stop him mid way.

"tell your master that I'm not hungry just yet, but I'll be down as soon as I've cleared up all these paper's please, what's your name?" the house eye looks at me with its huge, bowl like eye's and smiles before running off.

"Lena, miss" the house elf ran away quickly out of the door giving me a sigh of relief, after clearing the paper's I decide to stroll the gardens and stretch my legs. There where many people walking the hall ways, but that didn't look like servants rather they looked like residents. One I came to know was Bellatrix, she was a beautiful women none the less but something about her made me keep my distance.

Ending up aimlessly wondering the halls with my head stuck into the book, looking for a clue to my mother was skulking. I had noticed that one house elf was weary of me and would follow me carefully, I didn't pay attention to it for the beginning of the day but by the afternoon it was becoming troublesome. The house elf was particularly clumsy and tripping over everything, at one point I had to rescue it from Lucius because it had knocked over a pot. Claiming I had merely tripped over and it was trying to help me prop it back up, sitting comfortably under a tree in the gardens a woman stalks the flower beds close by trimming the large oaken hedge's to perfection. Pure white peacocks strut around pecking and chasing the poor house elf, Draco had left to go back to Hogwarts and Lucius had disappeared to a summoning. Inspecting each person I passed I came to one conclusion, my mother wasn't here, either she had been dismissed or knew of my coming and ran away into hiding. Once darkness occurred I make my way back to the room I had been staying in.

"this is useless" I mutter lying on the study table rolling a quill on the desk and sighing, there's a creek and Bella appears from the door way.

"what's useless?" she creeps closer as I sit up and close the book in front of me and stand up to meet her.

"I'm trying to find someone but I can't figure out whether they're here or have ran away. But they've hidden their real form so I can't figure them out" Bella's arms cross as she smiles thinking about something.

"why don't you use a spell to summon who you're looking for? If you know where they are then you can bring them to you" my expression lifts as I smile brightly and feel around on my coat, remembering I can't use the wand I was carrying.

"ah but I don't have a wand" Bella takes out hers and gives it to me then steps back to watch.

"okay, I hope this works! Accio" the wand flash's and begins to tug on my hand, quickly I chase after it. Finally I was going to get my sweet relief against my mother after so long, Bella chase's after me as I skid on corner's and up winding steps. Finding my self at a door I stop and open it slowly, its dark and cold inside, what looks like any normal study. The door shuts loudly behind me locking me inside but at this point i didn't care, stepping slowly across the rickety floorboards something catch's my eye as I kneel closer to take a better look I can hear something. Putting an ear to the floorboard there's a helpless plead from inside, sticking my nails into the cracks of the floorboard I try to pry the planks up. A foul stench pursues from the lifted board's inside is a fat woman in rags, the moment light hit her she jumps for the hole and clamber's out by the help of my stretched arm.

"thank god you saved me, I've been stuck down there for days" the woman splutter's as I go to the door but it's completely locked, the woman whimpers and looks around in a panic. "we're locked in, oh god this isn't happening they'll all be back soon" the woman gets onto the floor next to the hole and grasps her head together rockign back and forth.

"who will be coming?" I hesitated to ask the question but I knew I had to know, the womans head rise's in panic as she slips down into the hole like a nervous wreck.

"D-death eaters" looking over my shoulder my eye's widen to the sight of the rat man smugly sniffling, running towards the hole I grab and haul the woman out pushing her away from the hole.

"come and get me you mutant vermin" I shout hands waving for the woman to run while the rats distracted, I had stupidly let the woman I wanted dead run away without thinking. I didn't have time to go after her now as the rat scuttles at me, jumping the idiot falls for the oldest trick in the books and falls down the hole as he lunge's for me. Slamming the trap door down I run for my life out of the room and down the steps, Death Eater's stand waiting for me with Voldemort, Bella and Lucius standing in the middle smirking and glaring.

"we have who you're trying to save, come out and we'll talk this over" leaning into the wall millions of different disaster's flow through my head, should I listen without a plan or run and come back either way it was going to be hard escaping from the mansion without a fight.

"kill the useless wench" I blatantly shout out from the corner at them, there's a stern silence around the corner with the sound of someone on the first step. Dementor's skulk the corridor's close by watching and waiting for me like a reaper in a nightmare.

"after all I did for you, you should come out and help your mother!" the woman shout's in a pleading voice, as if she was innocent of anything. Something grasped at my body and stabbed through my already decaying heart, it took me over; Pure hatred, spite, and desire's I never wanted to feel.

"after all you did for me? Lucius…let me ask you something" the movement from the stair and away tells me he was trying to sneak up and get me by surprise.

"what does family mean to you? Love? Power?….Money?" out of the chaos bubbling inside of me I step out onto the banister to confront them, the look of intent despair towards the woman in my eye's.

"my family means the world to me, I wouldn't let anything happen to them" Lucius looks at me my head tilting and a smile appearing on my face.

"would you gladly give up your, only, son for money?" my hand grips the banister as I lean up onto it and sit perched over on it looking down at them like a owl on a mouse, watching and waiting for a wrong move.

"that depends, would it be a wealthy family marriage that I was giving him to?" the smile on my face disappears as I slide off of the banister plunging to the ground of the stair well like a cat and standing in front of them.

"if it was for all the rich's in the world, would you send your son to Azkaban to obtain it all for your self?" the woman backs off to the malice in my voice, turning to whisper's as cold as that of a Dementor's.

"I would never send my son to Azkaban" Voldemort watch's quietly with a curious eye between the woman and me, she almost jumping out of her skin with several other Death Eater's to the now deviltry cachinnate from my lips.

"what's so funny?" Lucius asks in an unsure tone, the laughing stops as I straighten up and looks at my mother straight on.

"mother, would you? And choose your words…wisely" sliding a hand into my coat she gulps, her head to the ceiling trying to run.

"no, I would never send someone Azkaban" my hand slide's out of my jacket and loosens into a deep sigh.

"then why did you?" anger bubbling inside of me started to take it's toll on my calm controlled mood. Dementor's started to appear from the corridor's to the running of the rat who jumps out and down the steps to Voldemort, stopping and sniffing when seeing me.

"not going to answer me then?" shifting my head to the window I stare out into the distant forest.

"you know…in a funny way, I'm happy to see you again. Alive and still trying to fraud the rich out of their money, if I hadn't appeared wouldn't you of scammed Lucius out of his money as well?" the storm in my heart and mind secede and my child like self seemed to appear again from the darkened clouds.

"it's sad, after so long of wanting to destroy you…I can't put my self up to do it" two Dementor's stand to either side of me as I looked at both of them and then at them.

"but on the other hand, can't I just torture you and let you see what I went through while I was in Azkaban for 2 years?" my finger's distend towards her and the Dementor's begin to slowly slide across the floor towards her, the people holding her get out of the way as the Dementor's creep closer. I stand watching silently as Voldemort begins to walk closer along with a couple other Death eater's, I only glanced at them before looking back at the horror's the Dementor's where setting upon the woman in front of everybody's eyes.

"I don't feel any better, but I feel like at least I had a good time before I died" I smile at Voldemort before my eye's fade into a deep acceptance, my hand holds out the white bone like wand towards them while watching the Dementor's finishing her off but not killing her. Pettigrew takes the wand from me quickly and my hands drops into a gentle fist.

"childish fears, her presence still lingers and my pain is too real, maybe a song could be written like that" I smile faintly walking towards her, she can still speak and move but everything she fear's is everything to her now. Hands stretched the Dementor's come back to me, although they don't attack. As if the wand wasn't what was protecting me from their hunger. Kneeling to her my tears drip down my face faintly.

"I never understood mum, why did you send me away to Azkaban for the money? I never wanted it all I wanted was to be with someone" she sit's up still dazed in a way, I could feel the presence of the Death Eater's towering over me.

"did you ever really love me?" the woman glare's standing up and I follow suit as well, her glaring directed at me.

"of course not, who would love a scourge's daughter? Look at your self, did you ever stop to wonder why all these horrible things never wanted to truly harm you? Even the Dementor's love you enough to be around you because you give off such a vile presence" the woman bore's her teeth and flayer's her nose in disgust.

"the only reason I put up with you and your father was for the money, where is the money? I would never of found it if you hadn't been so kindly let out of that wretched prison after your father sent you there using his will" my mouth drop's in disbelief and I shake my head.

"you're wrong, my father would never send me there you're lying!" I shout almost bursting her ear drums in the process.

"stupid girl! I would of just killed you along with your father to get all the money, with you still alive and behind bars I couldn't get the money or you. Your father knew if he kept you in Azkaban you would be safe, from me and the Dementor's" she speaks bitterly, everybody watching Taking out a hidden wand from her shirt she points it straight into my chest.

"tell me where the money is, only you would know where it was!" backing up she walks with me, wand still stabbed into my chest.

"I don't know where the money is, I never knew any of this for the time I was locked up I only knew as much as my father's death and my imprisonment by your orders" she stabs it harder into me making me wince as I back into the wall, a third Dementor skulks out from the wall but this ones different. It had been the only one to ignore my direct order's to stop following me or to stay put, stopping close by it just watch's in waiting for something.

"you know fine well where the money is" my fear turns to a smile as I push into the wand and back her up instead.

"even if I did, which I don't! I would never give it to you and guess what?" my hands swing up pushing her down, foot stepping onto her hand making her drop the wand and makes her whimper at the horrible pain.

"I'm not real… father? You can finish her off now" I smile stepping back the woman grabs the wand and points it between the coming Dementor and me and I back up towards the Death Eater's.

"father…have your sweet revenge, Voldemort? Still need a Death Eater or am I still on the run with your wand?" I start to fade the duplicate spell running out now.

"for once I'm unsure about this, you've betrayed and lied to me twice now but at the same time you did it all just to get back at your mother. Should I kill you or let your join, frustrating" Voldemort glare's as the final part of me fade's leaving one last word.

"well I'm closer than you think so…" the three Dementor's stand waiting for a command after two of them killed off the woman, the Death Eater's standing in line confused about most of this. Bella looks at the third Dementor suspiciously.

"closer than we think? Something tells me it has something to do with these Dementor's following her around" Voldemort looks at the Dementor's glaring and begins walking towards them with Pettigrew, he looks at them closely. They looked like any ordinary Dementor, making him more confused.

"take your hoods off" Voldemort's eye brow raise's there's a snigger from the last Dementor as the hood's drop and I stand with a cheesy grin.

"wasn't a very good hiding place, was it? But you win here's the real wand" giving it to him the cheesy grin stay's as the other 2 Dementor's put their hoods back up and float off to join the other's outside.

"well, guess I have nothing else to do but wait for that death sentence of your's" the Dementor cloak drops of the ground giving me more room to move around and stretch.

"this feels like it's been one big game and I beat the head boss" I snigger to my self picking up the jacket from the ground where my second vessel had disappeared and put it on.

"I even got to see what a Death Eater looks like and Voldemort him self. It's an achievement if you ask me" Bella, Lucius and Pettigrew just watch silently, the whole room seemed to have no words now for what had just happened.

"…the Dementor's eat your souls or something" everybody disappears except from Voldemort, who seems pretty pissed off and angry.

"hello…" he steps closer the glare disappearing into a smug smile as he puts his hand out like before.

"care to become a Death Eater?" reaching out my hand I take a hold of it and place his hand back onto his chest, standing there for a moment I stare at him silently holding his fist.

"sure, nothing better I could be doing" letting go I bounce back from him and just smugly smile, by the looks of things this was something he had never seen before. I was so insane i was innocent.


End file.
